Double Trouble
by Skyrose Nightfall
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have never had much luck in the romance department; they'd never accept someone who couldn't tell them apart, or someone who would accept having either one of them. What happens when a certain set of identical twins enroll in Ouran Academy? Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC
1. Boys are Odd

A/N: So I kind of abandoned my other stories, which I'm sorry for, but I don't think I'll start any of them again aside for my DOM one :( I'm sorry my loyal readers, but they just don't hold any interest to me! My deepest apologies!

On another note, I hope y'all enjoy this because I know I have when I began writing it! :)

D/C:

Hazie ~ Do I own OHSHC?

Lillian ~ As if *smirks*

Lilac ~ Lillian, be nice. Sorry though Hazie, you don't ...

Hazie ~ Damn ...

Lillian ~ Just start the story already, jeez!

Hazie ~ Fine ...

**I DO NOT OWN OHSC**

**Lillian POV**

"Lilac, we're going to be late. Get moving, I mean it. I don't _care_ if father was keeping you back because he doesn't want his favorite daughters starting high school, that's just too damn bad. Class starts in five minutes and I don't really feel like being tardy on my first day."

"Lillian, you should use naughty words like that. Daddy said it's improper and unladylike."

"Well, I don't care if father says that, I'll talk however I want. Damn, damn, shit, crap, ass!"

"Oh, Lillian ..." Lilac pouted, looking at her sister worriedly as she rushed to keep up with her sister. They were both being forced by their father to wear the frilly yellow foo-foo dress that the Academy provided instead of the better, plain brown uniforms. Lillian stumbled a little and fisted the skirts in her hands. _Screw being lady-like_, she thought as she held the skirt up to her knees and took off more quickly, her sister having trouble keeping up.

A loud bell could be heard and Lillian cursed under her breath as she and her sister grabbed the door and yanked it open, skidding inside her homeroom with her sister just barely behind her, both girls panting heavily.

"My my, ladies. Late on the first day. That doesn't look very good for you, now does it?"

Lillian turned her face to look at the woman who stood in front of a chalk board, chalk in hand and hand stopping mid-write. Lilac blushed and quickly bowed, keeping her head down, but Lillan merely popped out her hip and rested the fist with her bag in it on the hip. She smirked at the woman, chuckling softly. "Well, what can I say? We like to make a big entrance," she said, earning a few laughs from her new classmates.

The woman's face turned a bright red with what could only be annoyance and anger and, without a word, motioned for the girls to introduce themselves. Lillian shrugged as if to say, _What's her problem?_ before striding over to stand in front of the desk, Lilac trailing behind her.

"I'm Lillian Fukui and this is my, obviously, twin sister Lilac Fukui. Before you ask, yes, our father is the one that own Fukui industries and yes, our mother is Aimi Fukui is the model and fashion designer you've heard about. No, I will not try to get you free clothes or a free recording deal, and no I will not be your friend just because you want me to be your friend because of my connections, mmkay? Good, you all undertand. Thanks," Lillian said dryly, rolling her eyes a little and motioning for her sister to go ahead and speak.

Lilac blushed, never one to enjoy being put on the spot in front of others, and bowed a little before leaning back up and stammering, "H-hello. As my sister said, m-my name is Lilac Fukui. I-it is very nice to meet you."

"Great, we have the Queen of Stammering here," a snide voice snickered, earning a few giggles.

Lillan's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back into a scowl. She swiftly approached the desk of the female who had spoken and smacked her hand down on it, not seeming to recognize the stinging sensation from the slap. "What was that, bitch?" she said with a deadly quiet voice. The girl blanched, turning a ghost-white, and hunkered down in her seat.

"N-n-nothing," she stammered.

Lillian smirked. "Now who's the Queen of Stammering?" she snickered, earing more giggles than what the girl had gotten. She moved back to the front of the room, where Lilac stood blushing and shuffling her feet uncertainly. "Lily, Daddy said not to make anymore big scenes, not at this school ..." Lillian waved her off and turned to the teacher. "So where are our desks, Sensei-Kutaru?"

"Well, I decided that since you girls are twins, why not place you next to the famous twins of the school? Maybe you'll have something in common with them, seeing as you're all troublemakers," the woman said with a soft chuckle, seemingly amused by Lillian's little show.

"Why of course, except you've forgotten that my dear sister here is as far from a troublemaker as one can possibly get," Lillian said with a sickeningly sweet smile. The woman lost her amused grin and motioned for the girls to take their seats before turning back to the board. She began to rattle on and on about some sort of Field Day and how they needed to come up with the best idea to earn money for their school. Each grade would have a contest and whoever won the most money earned a free trip to any place they wanted to go in Japan, no matter the cost, as long as it was a fair vote on the place. The woman rambled on and on about how she wanted to beat Class B and C into the ground this year.

Lillian took her seat across the aisle from one of the twin boys and Lilac sat in front of her. The one across from Lillian leaned over and rested his chin in his hand and his elbow on her desk before giving her a dazzling smile. "Might I say that you are quite the interesting girl?"

"No you might not say that because I don't care," Lillian said, removing a notebook and pencil from her bag and flipping open to a clean sheet to begin jotting down ideas for the Field Day.

"Oh, and fiesty, too. Kaoru, I think I like this one. She's entertaining," the twin said, looking over at his brother who was currently harrassing Lilac. The brother, Kaoru, turned back and looked at his brother. "I like this one, Hikaru. She's entertaining too. Oh! I know!" he turned back to Lilac and gave her a charming smile. "Why don't you and your sister come by Music Room Three at three-thirty after school today?"

Lilac flushed and looked a bit taken aback by his invitation before darting a glance at her sister and then looking back at Kaoru. "I, um, I suppose that won't be a bother. Of course, it's up to my sister. Lillian? Can we go? Please?" she asked, turning to face Lillian and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, God, not the look!" Lillian muttered under her breath and thrust her hands over her face to shield her eyes. She peaked out from between them, only to see Lilac still staring at her, before sighing and muttering a foul word. "Fine, but only because you said please," she agreed with another sigh. Lilac beamed at her and the boys grinned, Hikaru taking her hand in his. "What a great idea, Kaoru! Now we can spend even more time with these beautiful princesses!" he exclaimed, squeezing her hand once before turning back to face the front.

Just then, the teacher spoke loudly to call more attention to herself. "Alright, does anyone have any ideas on what we could do to earn more money than the other classes?"

Immediately Lilac turned and faced Lillian. "I know you have ideas because you took out your little black book. Tell her! They're probably really good, big sister!"

Lillian frowned a little before huffing and raising her hand. She waited a moment before the Sensei called on her and lowered her hand. "I was thinking maybe we could put on a play, an American one perhaps? We could also have a live band playing during the Field events and a singing contest. The winner could get a recording deal with my father's company, Fukui Music?"

Everyone stared at her, practically gaping at the new girl who had only moments ago been acting as if she were far mightier than everyone else. For a moment, everything was silent, and then everyone began to chatter excitedly at the idea.

"Quiet everyone!"

Everyone quieted down, slowly, before their Sensei looked at the class. "All those in favor of Lillian's idea, please raise your hand," she said. Immediately every hand in the classroom shot up, except for two or three, including the girl that had made fun of Lilac at the beginning, who was shooting daggers at Lillian.

"Okay, the play, band and singing contest it is. Lillian, I'm putting you in charge of all three, but you can go ahead and name three people to help you run things. Everyone else can sign their name underneath whichever one you wish to do. Lillian will be choosing who will play the roles in the play, and when she figures out which American plays she'd like to do, we'll have a vote on the scripts," she said as he began to write on the board, _**Play**_, _**Band**_, _**Contest**_. Immediately a swarm of students went up to the board, but Kaoru and Hikaru hung back and grinned at the girls.

Their smiles making her uncomfortable, Lillian turned back to her notebook and began to write down ideas for the plays they could do. She sighed as she realized she didn't know anyone here. _Who am I supposed to get to help me run things other than Lilac?_

She went still and then groaned as she looked over at Kaoru and Hikaru. "Guess I have no choice ..." she muttered. Pasting a sweet smile on her face, she looked at Hikaru and fluttered her lashes flirtateously. "Hikaru? Would you and Kaoru mind helping Lilac and me run the Field Day activities? It would make me very happy if you would," she said sweetly, her hand going to his arm and her fingers gently resting there.

A light blush rose to Hikaru's cheeks and she smiled at the pink there. She had to admit, he and his brother were both pretty cute. Not that she'd say that out loud, of course. But she could admire hot guys secretly.

"Sure, it's our duty to help welcome new people to our Academy. We can probably get Haruhi to help too, right Kaoru?" Hikaru said, his words rushing and almost meshing together in his hurry to speak. Kaoru raised a brow in surprise at his brother before shrugging. "Sure, why not. He'd probably be happy to help out too. And he's in our grade, he's actually right over there," Kaoru said, pointing over at a brown hair, brown eyed boy sitting several seats away.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru sang, jumping up from his desk and practically dancing over to the boy. Haruhi looked up and gave him a bland look. "What?" he asked, just before Kaoru smooshed his face against the boy's. Hikaru quickly joined the two and did the same as his brother, Haruhi looking grumpy the entire time.

"Can our toy please help run things with the new girls and us? Pretty please? You can bring that commoner's coffee to keep us up if we need to," they said together.

Haruhi looked back and forth between the two. "If I agree will you go away?" he asked boredly. Amazing how someone could stand being friends with _those_ two, especially that boy.

The twins immediately nodded and grinned, releasing Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi!" They chorused before returning quickly to their seats and grinning at the girls. "She'll do it," they said together.

Lilac and Lillian looked at each other before they smiled and began to laugh. "You two are odd," Lilac said. "Very weird," Lillian nodded, agreeing completely with her sister. Lilac turned around in her seat and the boys scooted their tables closer to the girls, and they began to plan.

A/N: I know, I know, it's a short first chapter but I hope you liked it. The rest will be a lot longer and better, promise :) Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Vampires?

_"Haruhi!" Kaoru sang, jumping up from his desk and practically dancing over to the boy. Haruhi looked up and gave him a bland look. "What?" he asked, just before Kaoru smooshed his face against the boy's. Hikaru quickly joined the two and did the same as his brother, Haruhi looking grumpy the entire time._

_"Can our toy please help run things with the new girls and us? Pretty please? You can bring that commoner's coffee to keep us up if we need to," they said together._

_Haruhi looked back and forth between the two. "If I agree will you go away?" he asked boredly. Amazing how someone could stand being friends with those two, especially that boy._

_The twins immediately nodded and grinned, releasing Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi!" They chorused before returning quickly to their seats and grinning at the girls. "She'll do it," they said together._

_Lilac and Lillian looked at each other before they smiled and began to laugh. "You two are odd," Lilac said. "Very weird," Lillian nodded, agreeing completely with her sister. Lilac turned around in her seat and the boys scooted their tables closer to the girls, and they began to plan._

**A/N: Haha I'm really into this story so the words are just ... like ... Flowing out of me :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lillian POV**

The rest of the day passed smoothly after that. Lillian only had a few classes with Lilac, which made her a bit depressed, but she always made sure to get to her sister's classroom immediately after class ended so that the sweeter, younger girl wouldn't get into any trouble with anyone. People had a tendency to pick on and bully her just because she was so vulnerable and innocent, which was exactly why Lillian was there.

Lilac had made plenty of friends througout the day, and this Lillian could see. The girl was less cautious about who she became friends with than Lillian, which always irked her to no end. At least with the 'friends' she'd made they'd probably protect her from any potential bullies, if only to save the fact that they wanted an extremely rich friend.

Sadly, Lillian had nearly every single class with Hikaru, which irritated the crap out of her. The only up was that he helped her in math since Lilac wasn't in there to assist her. The idiot was actually kind of smart academic wise, she thought to herself. She had only made a few friend other than Hikaru and Kaoru - she supposed she could call them friend - and knew she could trust those people with many things, because she had done a thorough check on them and how trusting they were.

Currently, she and Lilac were walking towards Music Room Three, having asked for directions there from one of Lilac's friends. As they walked, Lilac chattered about her day and asked question about Lillian's when she didn't offer her own detail on her own. The girl was sweet almost to a fault, Lillian thought with an inward sigh as they approached the doors to the music room. Odd, those twins hadn't struck her as the musical type, but who knew? People could turn out to be entirely different then what they made them appear to be.

Grasping the handle of the door, she pulled it open, and a shower of rose petals and a blinding light appeared. She waited until it disappeared and blinked, stunned, at what she saw when she _could_ see.

Four boys that she didn't know plus Haruhi - who she'd gotten to know over the day - Hikaru, and Kaoru were there, all dressed as what could only be vampire. She made a bored expression on her face, but immediately grew defensive as he sister cowered behind her and a tall, blonde - and admittedly sexy - idiot came charging at them. Her hand rose and came directly into contact with the boy's face and he stopped with a soft sound of surprise and pain. "Shut up," she said, his rattling about their beauty having begun to annoy her. "You annoy me, and you're scaring my sister, you freak," she finished. The idiot stood there for another moment before scuttling over into a corner, whimpering and sulking there. Haruhi went over and began to console him and she rolled her eyes, before turning to face the room.

"Looks like boss not only got turned down by one girl," she heard Kaoru start.

"But by two beautiful twins!" Hikaru finished. The boys both held onto each other dramatically, chortling with their laughter and almost on the floor with it.

Hikaru and Kaoru were admittedly sexy, but her eyes were for Hikaru and Hikaru alone. It was odd; all sets of twins could tell other twins apart. It was almost a hereditary thing all twins gained, whether their twin was alive or not. She felt her lips begin to twitch and immediately jerked her attention away from Hikaru so that she didn't begin to blush. Luckily, at that exact moment, a small blonde boy - what the Hell was he doing in the highschool? - darted up to the, a tall, black-haired, silent male not far behind.

"Do you like cake? I like cake, and so does Usa-chan! Do you want to eat cake with Usa-chan and me?" the small blonde-haired boy exclaimed excitedly, thrusting a pink stuffed bunny at them. Lillian smiled; he was little a cutey, and both her and Lilac were immediately captured by him.

"Of course I'll eat cake with you!" her sister cried.

"Yay!" The boy shouted. His hand reached up and grabbed hers and he quickly led her in the direction of a table filled with sweets, leaving Lillian alone to ponder what exactly was going on. She didn't have much time to do so, however, when another black-haired male walked over, this one with glasses. He held a black book on his arm and a pen and used his finger to push up his glasses, which glinted with sunlight.

"Can I help you, my dear?" he asked her softly.

Lillian smiled. "Can you please explain to me what exactly this room is all about? Kaoru and Hikaru asked Lilac and me to come here today and we honestly have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into," she explained, looking relieved that the boy had approached her.

"Well, my name is Kyoya Ootori, but you may call me Kyoya-Senpei. The blonde idiot that was sulking in the corner was Tamaki-Senpei, the blonde boy you just saw is Honey-Senpei, and his shadow was Mori-Senpei. I think I'll leave it to Hikaru and Kaoru to explain what's going on to you, however," the boy, Kyoya, said.

Lillian shrugged and nodded, tugging at her frilly dress sleeves annoyedly as she followed him in the direction of some couches. He then left her there, practically abandoning her, and she sat down with a huff. A swarm of girls from the school began to trickle into the room and she grimaced, keeping her eyes on her sister until, out of nowhere, Kaoru and Hikaru appeared, Hikaru dropping onto the seat beside her and Kaoru on the couch across.

They began to entertain their own guests and Lillian nibbled on some vanilla and strawberry cake, sipping tea off and on, waiting for her turn to ask the boys what was happening. It was annoying, really, the way they pretended to be something they weren't in front of those girls just to entertain them and their moods. When the time came, she lowered her tea daintily to the table and she smiled a little.

"So, you two conned us into coming here. I believe it's due time for you both to explain what's going on here," she said softly, her eyes narrowed a bit.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

"Haruhi, my daughter!" Tamaki sang as Haruhi entered Music Room Three. "The twins have the absolute best costume yet for you. You are putting it on, and this instance!"

"That's not happening, Tamaki," Haruhi answered blandly as she approached the teacups. She snatched one and made her instant-coffee before taking a sip and setting it back down on the table. Immediately she was snatched up by Tamaki and he twirled her around. "My darling Haruhi! You cannot deny your love for clothing! I shall get you in a dress yet!" he cried, making his way over to the twins and the dummy they had standing up between them with a struggling Haruhi in his arms.

"Sensei! Put me down now, please!" Haruhi grumbled, struggling against Tamaki's arms. "I'm not putting that dress on and that's final!"

Today's theme was vampires and they were currently trying to get Haruhi to agree to dress in a Vampire Queen dress. It was black with lacy sleeves and would end at her knees, with an upside down red V that went from her waistline to the bottom of the skirt. As usual, they probably wouldn't succeed and getitng her into it, so Hikaru merely stored there looking bored, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Sure, he cared about Haruhi, probably more than he should, but it was obvious that she cared about Tamaki in that way and that Tamaki cared about her the same. Even if they were too stubborn to admit it, he thought dryly. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, watching as Kaoru joined Tamaki in trying to convince the girl with a cross-dressing problem to agree to wear the dress. Yeah, he wanted to see her in the dress, because she'd probably look cute in it, but at that moment, his mind shifted to a certain girl with dazzling purple eyes and knee-length chestnut blond hair, strewn with natural golden hues wearing that certain dress and having fake fangs in her mouth.

Hikaru shook his head quickly and banished the picture from his mind. He had only just met Lillian, for Christ's sake! Why would he be imagining her in that skimpy outfit already? Well, yeah, she was hot but ... No! Don't think like that, Hikaru! The girl's more stubborn than even you, and she doesn't seem very nice either! He still didn't understand exactly why he was so excited for her to come to the Host Club's Vampire Party anyway. She was stubborn, hard-headed, rude, and insanely irritating. She hadn't responded to any of his advances in class today, any of his charms that he had learned from Tamaki. Why was Kaoru so lucky? He scored in getting the sweet one to come willingly. The only reason that bull-headed girl was coming today was because of her sister.

His mood now dark and gloomy, he grabbed up his black outfit and headed into the changing rooms to change into it. When he returned he was wearing a pair of black silk pants, black shoes, a white dress shirt and a black vest over it. He had in his false vampire teeth and the makeup that made his face a pale white and what looked to be blood dripping from the corner of his lips. His contacts gave him red iris's and his hair was ruffled as if he had been running his hand through it.

Walking over to the throne where Tamaki would be sitting as the King of Vampire, Hikaru sighed a little. What was the point in all of this again? Oh yeah, to get popular ... Kaoru strolled up beside him in the same attire with the same paint, and as per usual for the twins, they looked completely identical.

"Wonder if they'll show ..."

Hikaru cast a glance at his brother before chuckling and tossing his arm across Kaoru's shoulders. "Why wouldn't they? We're sexy, charming, and don't forget, identical twins just like them. They've got to be interested in us, right?" he asked, winking at his brother.

Kaoru shrugged and looked at his brother with a smile. "I had every class today with Lilac. She's ... Nice," he said softly to Hikaru, an odd look in his eyes that Hikaru had never seen in them before. A puzzled look on his face, Hikaru turned away from his brother, standing straight beside him and pasting his Host smile on his face, the same as his brother. They heard foosteps outside the door and glance at Haruhi, who was wearing similar clothes to them only instead of being dressed like a butler, she was dressed like a prince, sitting at Tamaki's feet and leaning back against him with one leg crooked up and her arm resting on it. She played the role of lonely, badboy prince well, Hikaru had to admit with a smile.

Honey was dressed as another little prince and was currently on Mori's shoulders with Usa-chan in his hands, who was dressed as a little butler like Mori and the twins. Kyoya wore what could only be described as a warrior vampire's clothes and Hikaru enveyed him sorely for the clothes.

The doors were suddenly thrown open and Hikaru turned his attention back to them. Without bothering to check who it was, he bowed along with his brother and Mori, and said with the rest of the Hosts, "Welcome!" with a smile on his face. He leaned back up after a moment when he heard a soft sound of surprise, his eyes falling on the twin girls standing in the doorway, one cowering behind the other and peaking out behind her.

"My fair princesses, you must be the beautiful twin girls I have heard oh-so-much about!" Tamaki cried, rising from his throne and dancing over to the girls. "May I say that you two are the most beautiful girls I've-"

"Shut up," the girl in front said, bringing up her hand to slap the king in the face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were twitching in annoyance, her face slightly towards the ground as she crammed her hand into Tamaki's face. He was stopped mid-stride and Hikaru couldn't see his face, but could imagine the stunned look on it.

"You annoy me, and you're scaring my sister, so shut up you freak," the girl said, who could be none other than Lillian. Tamaki stood there for a moment longer before he scuttled into a corner to sulk. Haruhi went over to console him, crouching down beside him and patting his head, murmuring reassuring words. Hikaru felt his lips twitch up into a genuine grin and he snorted.

"Looks like boss not only got turned down by one girl," began Karou.

"But by two beautiful twins!" Hikaru finished. The boys both held onto each other, snorting and laughing at their boss.

Hikaru stopped laughing as a sweet, tiny voice coming from beside the girls. "Do you like cake? I like cake, and so does Usa-chan! Do you want to eat cake with Usa-chan and me?"

He turned his attention over to Honey-Senpei who stood beaming up at the two girls, who were absolutely lost by his adorableness, even Lillian seemed lost.

"Of course I'll eat cake with you!" Lilac exclaimed, smiling down at the boy.

"Yay!" Honey-Senpei cried. Immediately he took the girl's hand and started leading her towards the table with a wide asortment of sweets upon it, and the two became lost in the sweets before the rest of the Host's very eyes. By then, Haruhi had managed to get Tamaki out of his corner, and other guests were slowly beginning to show up and walk over to their favorite Host's designated area. He watched as Kyoya approached Lillian and spoke to her, although he couldn't hear what they were saying, only see their lips moving. Once they were done speaking, Kyoya turned and walked in the direction of the tables, Lillian following behind him. It was only when they stopped at what was Hikaru and Kaoru's designated area that Hikaru felt his heart speed up in his chest.

_Stop that!_ he inwardly shouted at it, lifting his fist and smacking his chest._ She's not important, so stop letting yourself get so eager that she was in your section! She probably only wants to talk about the homework or the Field Days projects, anyway!_

Pasting a smile on his face, he walked over to his section, Kaoru following behind him, and he dropped onto a couch beside Lillian. Kaoru, despite the longing looks he shot in the direction of Lilac, whom he obviously wanted to be speaking to, sat across from him and, Hikaru not really ignoring Lillian but also not giving her too much attention, they began to entertain their guests.

"So, you two conned us into coming here. I believe it's due time for you both to explain what's going on here," Hikaru suddenly heard a soft voice say, as soon as most of the girls were gone from the couches. He turned and looked at Lillian, who had surprisingly remained quiet the entire time, before smirking a little and leaning in close to her. His finger came to rest on her chin and his tongue flicked out to lick at some crumbs from her cake on her cheek. When he pulled back, he was satisfied to see a soft blush rise into her cheeks and smiled at her.

"Well, my princess, it's quite an easy thing to explain," he began.

"This is the Ouran Highschool Host Club, and our duty is-" Kaoru continued.

"To make sure all the girls in the school are happy and that-"

"Everyone is welcome, no matter what their social status or how much money they have," Hikaru finished. He watched as Lillian pondered this information, tapping her chin and obviously attempting to banish her blush.

"So basically you're a stuck-up rich club trying to gain the adoration of the girls of the academy and the respect from the boys while you practically take over the entire school?"

Kaoru looked stunned by this, jerking back from her and covering his heart with his hand. "Hikaru, I don't think ... I'm going to make it ... After that horrid comment from this girl ..." he began, his voice weak.

"No! Kaoru! You must stay with me," Hikaru cried, moving across the couches to cradel his brother gingerly in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"I ... Can't stay much longer ... Unless ... She apologizes ..." Kaoru rasped.

"Lillian, please, apologize to my dear brother, before it's too late!" Hikaru cried. Lillian looked annoyed by this but, obviously to humor them, she sighed and looked at them and mutted, "Sorry," before glaring over at them.

Kaoru sprung up, gasping in a breath, and Hikaru jerked him into his arms, openly crying. "Oh, Kaoru! I was so scared to lose you!" he cried.

"Hikaru, I can't breathe," Kaoru gagged. Hikaru loosened his arms and returned to the couch, dropping onto it and smiling at Lillian.

"So, my dear princess; what do you think of our Host Club?" he asked, leaning forward so that his nose was almost touching her cheek.

Lillian looked at him, annoyance visible in her eyes. "I think you're all idiots," she muttered. Hikaru froze, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest. Yet, not from her words. No, it was from her _scent_. Like roses mixed with rain and a waterfall, it was intoxicating. He jerked back and turned away from him, his heart threatening to burst from his body.

"Club hours are now over. My apologies, ladies, but we hope you enjoy Tuesday and are looking forward to seeing you on Wednesday."

Hikaru breathed in relief at Kyoya's announcement and rose, taking Lillian's hand in his and helping her stand. "Until tomorrow my fair princess," he chuckled as he bent over and kissed her fingers before releasing her hand. She scowled at him and whisked away. He watched as she walked over to her sister, spoke softly to her, and then the two walked clamly from the room, the doors shutting behind them with soft thuds.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this ;) review, follow, do whatever, I don't mind! :D**


	3. A Crush? A Fiance?

_"So, my dear princess; what do you think of our Host Club?" he asked, leaning forward so that his nose was almost touching her cheek._

_Lillian looked at him, annoyance visible in her eyes. "I think you're all idiots," she muttered. Hikaru froze, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest. Yet, not from her words. No, it was from her scent. Like roses mixed with rain and a waterfall, it was intoxicating. He jerked back and turned away from him, his heart threatening to burst from his body._

_"Club hours are now over. My apologies, ladies, but we hope you enjoy Tuesday and are looking forward to seeing you on Wednesday."_

_Hikaru breathed in relief at Kyoya's announcement and rose, taking Lillian's hand in his and helping her stand. "Until tomorrow my fair princess," he chuckled as he bent over and kissed her fingers before releasing her hand. She scowled at him and whisked away. He watched as she walked over to her sister, spoke softly to her, and then the two walked calmly from the room, the doors shutting behind them with soft thuds._

**D/C:**

**Hazie: Last I checked, I ... Sadly ... Don't own OHSHC :(  
**

**Lillian ~ Haha loser  
**

**Lilac ~ Lily why can't you be nice ... I mean, she _di__d_ think of us after all ...  
**

**Lillian ~ Whatever Lilac. Just start the story, Haze  
**

**Hazie ~ *sniffle* You're so mean, but fine ...  
**

* * *

**Lilac POV  
**

"Oh ... Lily, I don't think ... Maybe you could try being just a _little_ nicer to people ...? You'd probably have more friends at our new school if you were ..." Lilac dropped her hands into her lap and worried them together as she stared at her sister. It was true, though; if Lillian was only nicer to people and just a bit more trusting of them, maybe she'd have more friends. They were quite the pair of twins, she thought as she gnawed on her lower lip. One too sweet and one too cautious, protective, or ... Well ... Mean.

"You know exactly why I'm not nice to people, Lilac, and you'd do well to remember that little sister. I don't care if I have friends and I don't care if people do or don't like me. It's not important to me and you know that," her sister said, not even bothering to look at her, for something seemed to captivate her attention out the limousine window. Something was obviously on the other girl's mind, for she had that look on her face whenever she was deeply in thought over something. Her elbow rest on the door of the limo and her chin in her palm while her eyes stared unseeingly out the window. Lilac stifled a sigh. Her sister had a past and after what happened their last year of middle school to her, Lilac didn't blame her for not trusting people. Even Lilac herself probably wouldn't really trust anyone if she had gone through what Lillian had.

Lifting her bag onto her lap, Lilac worried her lower lip and opened it. Her hand reached inside and retrieved a small, folded up piece of paper that she had received earlier that day. Her mind flashed back to the memory as she stared at the words on the note, her eyes slightly hooded with her lids.

* * *

_Monday, 11:00am May 25th, French Class_

"So you're really the daughter of Mr. Fukui, who own Fukui Incorporated? _And_ of Aimi Fukui, the fashion model and clothes designer?"_  
_

Lilac flushed a little, nervousness flashing across her purple eyes. "Well, yes, that is true, but ..."

"So that must mean that you can probably sing really well, right? And that you must be really into clothes and music, right?" the girl that was speaking to her asked eagerly. The rest of the girls surrounding the two stared at her, almost captured by everything she was going to say.

"Well, yes, I suppose I can sing well, and so can my sister. We've taken lessons since we were old enough to talk coherently and we've taken dancing lessons since we could walk. As for musical instruments, I can play the piano, clarinet, viola, violin and flute. Lillian was taught how to play the piano, cello, violin, piccolo and guitar. Our father has wanted us to make a band between just the two of us for as long as I can remember, but I'm far too shy to perform in front of anyone. Lillian isn't and is extremely talented and I know I've been holding her back, but she assures me that she's just fine with not being in a band," Lilac replied in a few quick breaths.

"Wow! That's so cool! Gosh, Lilac, you and Lillian are amazing!" the girl, Asami, gushed. The surrounding girls all agreed with quick words and squeals of delight.

"You'll have to sing for us sometime!" one with long blonde hair said, who's name was Momoko, practically begged. Lilac blushed even darker and quickly snatched her book.

"If you don't mind too terribly, I'd like very much to return to ..." Lilac trailed off, looking down at her feet as a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Momoko squealed and snatched it up before Lilac could reach it.

"You already have a secret admirer! You're so awesome, Lilac!" Momoko exclaimed, holding the note out to Lilac without opening it. "Here, I won't read it. It's for you to read and you only. But if you'll tell us if you know who it is, that would be great!" The other girls nodded eagerly and leaned in close, waiting for Lilac to open the letter.

Unfolding the letter, she held it up to read it and frowned a little at the clumsy, messy scrawl, which was obviously a boy's handwriting.

_You're new but already I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest with the way I feel for you, Fukui-san. Everything about you fascinates me! You're kind personality, you're beautiful, long brown hair with it's golden streaks, almost as if the sun had fallen onto your head because you're so beautiful! I'm not normally this cheesy, gushy guy that you probably picture me as. I honestly don't know if I'll go through with giving this to you. If I do, it took a lot of courage, so I hope that you'll respect me for that. If you want to know who I am, meet me in front of the fountain in the courtyard at 3:15 after school on Tuesday._

_-K  
_

Lilac folded up the paper and tucked it back into her bag, a smile on her face as she did so. _I wonder who it could be that slipped this into my book? And when did he manage it?_

"Well, who sent it? Did it say?" Asami asked, the other girls practically hanging on their words.

"No, it was just signed with a capital K. I wonder who it is?" Lilac thought aloud, her chin in her palm and her elbow on her desk, as she stared off into space, not really paying attention to the other girls. They chattered on and on, but their voices were muffled against her ears, for she couldn't decipher what they were saying.

_I wonder who it is ...?_

* * *

_8:47pm, Fukui home_

**Lillian POV**

"Lillian-sama, your father wishes to speak with you."

Lillian looked up from her History book at the servant who stood in the doorway to her room and gave the elderly woman a smile. "Thank you for letting me know, Rika-chan. And I've told you, you can call my Lily or Lily-san if you want. Formalities aren't needed between us; you've taken care of my sister and me since the cradle," she said as she rose from the floor, shutting her book in the process. She removed her glasses and set them on top of her book before stretching, her joints popping a little, and yawned. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute or so," she told the woman, who nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

Picking up her cellphone, Lily checked it for any messages and felt a surge of loneliness when it said there were no missed calls and no new messages. Her shoulders slumped a little. She had lied to her sister in the car earlier, because she did care if she had friends. So far, the only friends she had at their new school were those weird, obnoxious, psycho-twins from Homeroom. They were definitely weird, but they had being nice running with them. Nice plus weird equals no willing involvement on Lillian's part. However, she had no choice. Her sister seemed to like them and she had needed some people to help her out with the Field Day celebrations.

She shut her phone and tucked it into the pocket of her shorts before leaving her room. Her bare feet padded with soft thumps on the cool floors of the halls as she wandered through them, and when she finally reached her father's office, they were freezing. She knocked on it, waited for the soft, "Enter," before turning the door handle and walking inside. She shut the door quietly behind her and bowed to her father, her hands clasped in front of her legs, before moving to one of the seats in front of his desk.

Mr. Fukui sat in his large, plush leather rolling chair behind his oak desk his hands folded on the desk and his features shadowed by the darkness cast by his hair. Yet, she could still feel his eyes on her. He was intimidating, to say the least. With his wealth and his appearance, people knew not to anger him, especially those close to him. He was a large man, around the height of six-foot-six-inches, with dark black hair and matching black eyes. He was almost completely built of muscle despite his lack of interest in working out and was one of the most intimidating - and richest - men in the world.

"How was your first day of school, daughter?" he asked, his voice, as per norm, soft and deep, a low rumble that resonated through the darkened room.

"It was fine. Lilac enjoyed it and made a lot of friends," was Lily's only answered.

"I wasn't asking about how much Lilac liked Ouran, I was asking how much you liked it, Lillian," he said with a deep sigh.

Lillian shrugged indifferently in response to his words. "It was okay I suppose, father. I don't really care where we go, to be honest, and you know that, so long as Lilac's happy and that we're getting in our education."

Mr. Fukui sighed once more before rising from his chair and walking over to the window, where he threw back the curtains and stared out over the darkened Fukui garden. "All your mother and I want for our daughter's is their happiness, and you aren't really helping us in that category, my dear Lillian. You may be intelligent and athletic, but you have a heart of stone when it comes to people you haven't known all your life. In that way, I wish you were more like your sister; kinder, sweeter ... For this reason, I have made a decision. Either find a change in attitude before the end of the year and find yourself a boyfriend, or you are to be engaged and married to my business partner's first-born son, who is one year your elder, from Nagasaki Finances."

"Father!" Lillian exclaimed in outrage, launching up from her seat and tightening her hands into fists at her sides. "How dare you do this to me!"

"You watch your tone with me, daughter, or I'll cut off your allowance for two weeks!" her father shouted in reply. Lillian flinched and stared at him for a moment, before bowing and grounding out a, "My apologies, father ..." and dropping back into her seat.

Her father took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning back to face her. "I will give you until the end of the school year to find a boy that you can trust and care for. If you fail in that category, I will marry you to Mr. Nagasaki's son and you won't have even a little bit of say in it," he said, drawing himself up to his full height. Lillian nodded a little, obediently, and stared down at her lap.

"I'm not doing this to upset you, I'm doing this with your best interest in mind. You're far to anti-social and you need someone in your life other than your sister. You may leave now," he said, not offering it but ordering it as so.

Nodding curtly, Lillian rose and left the office in a stony silence, shutting the door softly behind her. Walking down the hall in the direction of her room, she paused as her phone began to ring, giving off the theme song for one of her favorite animes, Gunslinger Girls. Pausing in surprise, she stared at her pocket for a moment before retrieving her phone and flipping it open, frowning at the Unknown number on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked as she entered her room, making her way to her table so that she could finish her studies.

"Is this Lillian Fukui?" a male voice asked. It was familiar but she couldn't seem to place it in her mind.

"This is she. May I ask who _I_ am speaking to?" she snapped, uncertainty lining her voice.

"It's Hikaru Hitachiin, from school," the boy said. She heard a rustling sound in the background and then another boy's voice, undoubtedly Kaoru's, shouting something.

"Hello Hikaru-chan. How may I help you?" she asked politely as she sat on the cushion on the floor and crossed her legs, plucked up her glasses and rest them on her nose.

"Kaoru and I were just wondering when you wanted to get together outside of school to work on planning the play, the music contest, and the band?"

Lillian paused in flipping open her book before switching the phone to her other ear. "It doesn't matter to me. I have sports and studying to do, but I'm sure I can find time whenever you want to do it. Lilac can too, I think," she said, balancing the phone between her head and her shoulder as she attempted to find the page she had been on.

"How about tomorrow we all meet up in the Host Club room and plan it, say, three-thirty?" he offered, and she heard a thump and a mutter in the background, followed by a curse from Hikaru. Raising a brow, she shrugged and agreed.

"Great, it's a date than!" he exclaimed through the line happily and Kaoru let out a whoop in the background.

"A date? No, it's not a-" the line went dead and, with a sigh, Lillian set her phone beside her book and shook her head.

_They're so weird ..._

* * *

_Tuesday, lunch, May 26th_

"You think that you can just walk into our school and act all sweet and innocent and get away with it?" one girl demanded, a sneer on her lips.

"Yeah, right, like she could ever do that. She isn't pretty _or_ sweet and she'll never be popular, the ugly whale!" another girl cackled.

"Just get out of our school and never come back you freak. You and you're sister should just leave. God, you're both so ugly!" the first girl said.

"I think you two need to step away from my sister right now before I pound both your faces in and mess them up even more than they already are," Lillian said softly from behind the girls, her eyes narrowed and completely trained on the two girls. All four girls spun around and glared at her, their hands at their waist or crossed below their tiny little breasts.

"Why don't you take your sister and get out of our school you fat cows? Nobody wants either of you here, _especially_ you, you anti-social freak!" the first girl snapped. Her cronies nodded and snickered along with each other.

"You really think that anything you say is going to get to me? I really don't care what you do to or say about me. Leave my sister out of it and we won't have a problem," Lillian said calmly, even lifting her hand to study her nails. "I need a manicure," she said offhandedly.

One girl took a step towards her, attempting to be threatening. "Yeah, right. You might act all tough on the outside but on the inside you're just as much of a baby as your cowardly little sister," she said. Lilac continued to stand back, tears swimming in her big purple eyes, her hand rubbing at them as they incessantly began to fall.

Lily's eyes darkened at the sight of her sister's tears and she lifted her fist, smacking it into the palm of her other hand, and glared at the girls. "You really shouldn't have gone and made my sister cry. You just made the biggest mistake of your teenage life," she said softly, her voice dark and threatening.

Before she could even take a step towards the girls, a pair of hands captured her around the waist and pulled her back from them, against a hard chest. She gasped and immediately began to struggle against whoever it was arms, but paused when a soft, familiar voice spoke in her ear.

"Enough, Lillian. They aren't worth it. I know you're mad because they were bullying your sister, but they're regular guests to the Host Club, so we'll take care of them personally. Tamaki will help, too, and they won't be able to do anything about the decision we all make," Hikaru said, immediately beginning to lead her away from the girls. She saw Kaoru move over to her sister and lead her from the group, in the direction that Hikaru and she were heading. When they reached a table, he pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, silently fuming, her arms folded over her chest and one leg crossed over the other. Her sister sat down diagnol from her and Kaoru beside her sister and across from her, and she turned her glare down onto the tabletop.

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly, her lips pressing firmly together afterward.

"Did I mean what?" Hikaru asked, once more his joyful self as he forked up some Samundari Khazana Curry between his lips.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd take care of it?"

Hikaru paused mid-chew, fork still in his mouth, and he pulled it back out and swallowed before he spoke. "Yeah, I did mean it. We'll ban them from ever coming to the Club again. The goal of the Host Club is to make everyone welcome to the school and to put a smile on every ladies' face. We can't do that if a few girls are going to be mean to new people," he said, forking up another bite of curry.

Lillian stared at him for a moment, seeming captivated by him and him alone. She jerked her gaze away from him when she realized what she was doing before rising and looking at her sister. "I'm going to go get us some food. Do you want any?" she asked. A nod later and Lily was walking up to the food line. She pulled some money from her purse seeing as their lunch account wouldn't be active until the next day and when she reached it, ordered the Samundari Khazana Curry that she had seen Hikaru eating. She paid and returned to the table, setting a tray in front of her sister and sitting beside Hikaru once more. A few whispers from girls assaulted her back but she ignored them, merely spooned up some of the curry and practically purred at the taste.

"It's delicious," she said happily, a real smile on her face by then. Her sister nodded and agreed but didn't speak, for her mouth was closed, and Lily continued to eat until she was full.

"You gonna finish that?"

Lily looked up and blinked as Hikaru leaned in close and she laughed. "No, you can have it," she said, sliding the tray over to him. Catching her laugh and smile, she fixed her expression and stopped her laughter, cutting it short, and turned back to face her sister. "You have History next, right?" she asked.

Lilac nodded and took a sip of some milk that Lily had gotten her. "Yes, I do. You have Math, right?"

Lily grimaced and nodded. "Sadly, yeah, I do," she muttered, wrinkling her nose and taking a sip of her juice.

"You don't like Math?" Hikaru asked, looking at her with interest in his eyes.

"Hate it, can't do it to save my life," she said, a grin on her lips.

"Yup, I have to admit, she absolutely sucks at it. She's good at everything else, though. Especially her sports. She runs _so_ fast," Lilac broke in, smiling at the boys. Lily blushed and quickly looked at the table but didn't argue with her sister and Hikaru grinned at Lilac.

"Is that so? Good thing she's on our team, than. This year's sports involve running for pretty much every category, and Sensei wants to win like you wouldn't believe," he said, shaking his head a little.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny. But it's also a really good thing, like Hikaru said, that she's on our team. Are you good at running too, Lilac-san?" Kaoru asked her, looking at her with curiosity written on his face.

Lilac let out a giggle and shook her head a little. "Not. At. All. I trip over my own feet walking down the halls," she giggled out, hiding her face with her hair, a soft blush on her cheeks. Lily rose a brow; she knew when her sister was falling for a guy, and this was one of those times. Her giggle combined with her shyness just screamed flirting and crushing, crushing bad. She shook her head a little and sighed. Of course she had to fall for one of the obnoxious Hitachiin brothers. _Whatever floats her boat, so long as she's happy ..._ She thought, staring off into space. _Long as it isn't Hikaru, the one who's far more annoying._

"Lily?"

Flicking her eyes over to look at Lilac, Lillian rose a brow. "Yeah? What's up?"

Lilac started tapping her fingers nervously together in front of her chest, looking back and forth from the the table to her sister. "Um, I um ... There's something I need to do after school today at three-fifteen and I don't know how long it's going to go for, so I might be a little late to work on the Field Day activities," she said quickly, as if sure that her sister would butt in and argue.

Lily shrugged indifferently. "Okay, so go ahead and do that. Doesn't matter to me," she said. She rose and grabbed up her bag before sliding her chair back into the table. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later," she said almost as if distracted by her thoughts.

As she walked from the table, she continued to hear the voices, slamming against her shoulder blades and clear as day.

_"So she's the new girl that everyone's talking about ..."_

_"Yeah the anti-social one, the one that only ever talks to her sister ..."  
_

_"I hear she's filthy rich, one of the richest students here."  
_

_"Probably thinks she's better than the rest of us ..."  
_

_"Did you see the moves she was making on poor Hikaru? And he was getting caught in her trap!"  
_

_"She's like a spider. Ugly, fat, nasty, poisonous and treacherous ..."  
_

Lillian only ignored them and continued to walk, her shoes tapping lightly on the floor, her bag held by both hands before her body just below her waist. She wanted to get to French class as quickly as possible and avoid anymore confrontations with any girls.

Pausing mid-stride, she turned her head and looked out the window. The sun was shining through it and glaring off the glass. Doves and bluebirds were fluttering by and singing their beautiful songs. The gardens below were beautiful, the rain from that morning still lingering on their leaves and petals, and all was beautiful and serene in that moment. Time seemed to stand still as she gazed out over the beautiful expanse of Ouran Academy's grounds, and even the heartbreak from three months prior to her enrollment at the school seemed to have never occurred.

Her moment didn't last, however, for a few minutes after she stopped to stare out the window, her hand lightly resting on the glass there, shouting assaulted her ears.

"Lillian-chan!"

She went rigid and her face froze in a grimace as she recognized the voice as Hikaru's. The downside to Ouran Academy? She had to deal with this idiot, and on top of it all, he was in most of her classes! She let out a breath before turning around to face him, her expression neutral. "Can I help you, Hikaru-kun?" she asked, practically forcing her voice to be polite.

He leaned over, his hands on his knees and his breath puffing out, before leaning back up and laughing, one arm behind his head and his hand resting on the back of his head. "Yeah ... I was just wondering if I could walk you to class since, well, you're new and all. The school can get pretty confusing sometimes," he said, grinning at her.

Raising a brow at him, she crossed her arms lazily beneath her breasts, her bag hanging on the fingers of her left hand. "The classroom is right there," she said, pointing down the hall from them. "It's not that confusing when it's sitting ten feet away from me," she added with both brows raised by that point.

A light blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away, seeming to be attempting to gather his wits, before looking back at her. "Yeah, well, ah ... Since we're already here, than let's just finish walking to class together?" he offered.

Lillian let out another breath, mentally thinking, _What an idiot ..._ before looking up at him. "Sure, why not. You're obviously not going to leave me alone until I agree, so let's go," she reluctantly agreed.

He grinned like, well, and idiot, and began to walk towards the room. She caught up with him easily and walked alongside him, ignoring the sideways looks he was tossing her. It was annoying, actually, but flattering also. He reminded of her a little boy she had known once long ago. She had been about four at the time and completely different from the way she was now. Actually, she was almost exactly like Lilac was, she thought with an odd look on her face. She had been at the playground and had gotten separated from her parents and sister and had begun to cry, when this boy her age came over and asked her to play in an attempt to stop her from balling her eyes out. They'd played until the sky began to darken, when the police showed up out of nowhere with her parents.

She hadn't seen the boy since that day, but had never forgotten him. Sadly, she couldn't for the life of her remember his name.

As they entered the room, she tossed a glance at the chalkboard. A list of items were written on it in Japanese for the homeroom students who used that room to plan their Field Day activities, but it was along the side so she doubted it would be much of a problem. Hikaru took her bag from her and she sighed before falling him down the aisle to their desks. He set her bag on her desk and she slid into the seat just as he did with his own, and shot her a silly grin.

"I plan on figuring you out, Lillian Fukui-chan, you can count on it. I'm going to figure out everything about you; from your past all the way down to what you're most afraid of," he said softly, almost as if it were a promise, before he winked at her. She stared at him unblinkingly for a moment before turning back around and facing the front of the room where, thankfully, the Sensei had begun their lesson for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't done Kaoru's POV yet, and I've only done a little of Lilac, so I should probably point out now that most of my focus will be on Lillian and Hikaru :o I'm sorry Kaoru fans D: I'll be making more stories once I finish this one of the other Host Clubs finding their 'true loves' and I'll make one for Kaoru and Lilac's POV's with Lillian and Hikaru as back characters :D  
**

**On another note ... I wonder who that mysterious boy is that Lilac's going to meet? :P  
**


	4. Knowledge

_As they entered the room, she tossed a glance at the chalkboard. A list of items were written on it in Japanese for the homeroom students who used that room to plan their Field Day activities, but it was along the side so she doubted it would be much of a problem. Hikaru took her bag from her and she sighed before falling him down the aisle to their desks. He set her bag on her desk and she slid into the seat just as he did with his own, and shot her a silly grin._

_"I plan on figuring you out, Lillian Fukui-chan, you can count on it. I'm going to figure out everything about you; from your past all the way down to what you're most afraid of," he said softly, almost as if it were a promise, before he winked at her. She stared at him unblinkingly for a moment before turning back around and facing the front of the room where, thankfully, the Sensei had begun their lesson for the day._

**A/N: Oh, the moment you've all been waiting for! Lilac is meeting the mysterious stranger :P  
**

**D/C:  
**

**Hazie ~ *pouts* I don't think I own Ouran ...  
**

**Lillian ~ How many times do we have to say you don't? Geez, think you'd know that by now ...  
**

**Lilac ~ Lily! Be nice to her!**

**Hazie ~ T.T I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club  
**

* * *

**Lilac POV**

_Tuesday, May 26th, 3:10pm, Courtyard Fountain_

_I still have five minutes until whoever it is shows up ... _Lilac frowned, looking at her watch. She tossed a glance over her shoulder at where Lillian stood behind a bush and nodded a little in response to her sisters' nod. She'd decided to tell Lillian since they always did this if one of them received a love letter, so of course she had told Lillian during class about it.

_Three minutes ..._

She adjusted her skirt beneath her legs and began to tap her foot against the cement ground, her shoe tapping lightly in a rhythmic pattern. She tightened her grip on her bag for a moment before loosening it and opening the flap with a soft snap. Rifling through it for a moment, she finally pulled out the letter that she had gotten and unfolded it before smoothing the paper out.

_Two minutes ..._

"I wonder who it could be?" she thought out loud, subconsciously fiddling with the paper on top of her bag. All that she had to go on was the letter K and who knew who it could be? It had to be someone in one of her classes, a guy that she had interacted with at least once, and there were quite a few guys with the letter K at the beginning of their name.

_3:15pm ..._

"Fukui-chan?"

Lilac jerked away from her thoughts at the male voice and looked up from the paper, which she had been staring at as she concentrated, and stood up. The boy was hiding behind a pillar several feet away and she couldn't tell who he was from the view.

"Show yourself, please," she requested, her bag on the bench and the note caught between her index finger and thumb.

The boy slowly moved out from behind the pillar and her brow rose in surprise, her mouth opening in a small O shape.

"Kenta-kun?" she asked in surprise. The boy was tall with wavy black hair and gleaming gray eyes. He was well-built despite rich people's common lack of wanting to work out too much, and he stood at about the height of six-foot-six-inches.

Kenta made his way over to her, his left hand rubbing nervously at his upper right arm. "Hello Fukui-chan. I can tell that you got my letter," he said, his deep voice laced with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I got your letter. But did you mean to send it to Lilac? I'm Lillian, I think you tucked it into my book by mistake," Lilac said, crossing her arms lazily beneath her breasts, her hand with the letter hanging slightly down.

Kenta immediately began to blush a furious red and he quickly bowed his head. "Yeah, I meant to send it to your sister, Lillian-chan," he rushed out, before looking back up at her. "I'm sorry."

Lilac smiled, tapping her chin lightly with her free hand. "That's okay. But I have a question. How about instead of my sister, do you think you could like me instead?" she asked curiously, smiling up at him.

He blinked and looked down at her for a moment, seeming slightly confused by this question, before he smiled a little. "I guess I probably could. Sure," he agreed with a nod.

"Great!" she said, clapping her hands together once, before turning sideways and facing away from him. "Lillian, he said he could date you instead," she called.

Her sister made her way out from behind the bush and walked over to her at a leisurely pace, as if she had all the time in the world, and Kenta began to sputter in disbelief.

"What is this? What's going on? I thought you for Lillian!"

"That's only because that's what we wanted you to think, you asshole," Lillian said as she reached them. She eyed her nails, almost with disinterest at the current conversation with the boy. "You said you'd accept either one of us as your girlfriend, therefore you're an asshole," she shrugged.

Kenta continued to sputter before his face turned a furious red color and his hands clenched at his sides. "You're no better than those Hitachiin twins. They do the exact same thing to girls. Screw you both," he spat before turning on his heel and storming away.

Lillian and Lilac stared after him for a moment before Lilac heard Lillian begin to chuckle. "Anger issues," she practically sang whiles till chuckling. "Maybe he should go to some classes for that."

Lilac smiled at her sister before turning to face her. "Come on, Lillian; we need to hurry over to meet Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun to plan the Field Day activities," she said, already turning and starting to walk away.

Lillian nodded and walked after her before catching up and walking beside her. Although Lillian wouldn't admit it, Lilac could tell that she was looking forward to seeing Hikaru-kun.

A soft smile lifted to her face. _I'm happy for her. She could use a little bit of joy and excitement in her life. Hikaru-kun will be good for her, if he ever bucks up the courage to ask her on a date and if Lillian ever bothers to admit to herself that she likes him, of course ..._

* * *

**L****illian POV**_  
_

_Tuesday, May 26th, 3:30pm, Field Day activities area__  
_

"We could put the karaoke stage right over here and the sign up booth about ten feet in front of it, to the right. We'll need about one-hundred-fifty folding chairs to put in front of the stage, about fifteen feet away. Let's do ten rows with fifteen chairs each and we can put cushions on the seat of the chair so it isn't cold, and small, lacy cloths on the back so they look better. We can have the seats in the front row be reserved for the chair board members who want to watch."

Lillian turned to face Hikaru with a question on her face. "Do you think that would work?" she asked, tapping the corner of her lips with the end of her pen.

The five had split up into two groups. Haruhi, Lilac and Kaoru had gone to plan the band, which would be put on a stage beside the bleachers beside the track while Hikaru and Lillian had stayed back to plan the karaoke contest and then go inside the theater to plan the play.

Hikaru grinned at her before giving her a thumbs up. "That should work. Who should we have working the sign up booth?"

"Well, we'll have people switching off and on so no two people are there all day in the sun. I'd say we should have three groups of two that can switch in and out throughout the day at certain times. Lilac said she'd work the equipment since it'll be from our father's company and he doesn't want anyone he doesn't know working it, and Kaoru said he'd keep watch on the band. Haruhi said she'd go from the band, to here to the play and back again, making rounds, since everyone said that since I came up with the idea I should be directing the play, so I'll need to be there all day. You're the only one that isn't going to be doing anything yet," she said, already sketching out the layout of the karaoke contest.

"I could produce the play alongside you," he offered, trailing her around like a lost puppy.

"I don't need a producer."

"What if someone gets sick or hurt and you need to take over their role and there's no one to direct it?"

Lillian paused mid-stride and looked over at him, where he was standing and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, God, not the face," she groaned, bringing her clipboard up so it was between their faces. After a few moments, she lowered it a little, only to find him still doing it. With another groan, she sighed. "Fine, you can produce it. But you can't change anything about the play that I choose and you're only there in case something goes wrong," she said firmly, looking directly into his eyes.

"That will work," he said with a shrug, as if indifferent to her decision but still obviously pleased by it.

Rolling her eyes, Lillian continued to sketch out the layout before finally finishing. "I was thinking something like this," she said, holding up the paper for him to see.

He studied it for a moment before nodded a few times. "You're a really good artist. Have you ever thought of becoming one?" he asked, looking at her.

She hesitated for a moment before shrugging a little and nodding. "Yeah, I did at one point ... But that dream ended awhile ago and I doubt I'll ever become one," she said quietly, flipping the papers down over the sketch. On the top paper a list of names were scrawled beneath **_Play_**, **_Karaoke_**, and _**Band**_**.**

"Well, why'd you give up on it?" he asked, dropping down onto one of the benches.

She whirled on him, her face darkening, and practically shouted, "It's none of your business, so stay out of it!" at him, before whirling away once more and furiously scribbling across the list.

He sat there for a moment and she could feel the waves of hurt and stun coming off of him, radiating against her back, and she let out a little breath. "Sorry, I just ... Don't want to talk about it is all," she said quietly, stopping her hand mid-stroke.

He was quiet for another moment before she heard him rise and walk around in front of her. His finger went under her chin and tilted her head up, his face almost directly in hers, and he gazed at her for a moment, before he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's alright, I understand," he said softly. They stayed like that for another full minute before he released her chin and stepped back, dropping down to sit cross-legged in the grass. "Let's go over the list of names again and see who we can assign to what," he said, patting the ground beside him. She hesitated for a second before dropping down beside him, her skirts splaying around her legs and the grass tickling her bare legs, seeing as she never wore tights. They were too itchy in her mind.

"Well, we have a lot of people that want to do the play, but for the two plays I have in mind - both of which are musicals - we only have some key roles. The names of the plays are _The Sound of Music_ and _Grease._ Have you ever heard of them?" she asked, going down over the list.

Hikaru shook his head no and she went back to speaking once more. "Well, in_ The Sound of Music_, basically this woman who lives in a convent for nuns wants nothing more than to go out and live her life. Eventually she gets her wish granted and is sent to become basically a governess for the seven children of a widowed naval officer. It's based in Austria, and there's a few different set changes we'd have to do. There's the convent, of course, and then the main foyer of the children's home. There's the dining hall, Maria's - the governess's - bedroom, the dancing hall, the gazebo, the lake, the dirt road, the amphitheater, and the mountains. There's the town, the outside of the home, and the marketplace ... I think that's all the scenes," she listed off. "So there's a total of thirteen scene changes."

Hikaru's eyes widened and she watched as he began to laugh. "I don't think anyone's going to want to do that because of how much work that will take," he pointed out. She blinked and nodded before looking at her list once more.

"As for _Grease_, it's based in America. A teenage boy and girl fall in love over the summer at a beach but when school starts again, they think they'll never see each other again since she lived in Australia. It turns out that she transferred to his school - his name is Danny Zuko and hers is Sandy Olsen - and Sandy immediately makes some new friends. She tells them about Danny, who's this bad-boy at the school, and they end up seeing each other again. I won't tell you the rest because you'll have to read the script," she told him, flipping to the page with the _Grease_ information. "There are a few scene changes. There's the beach, the drive-in, the bleachers, the outside lunch area, Frenchy's - one of Sandy's friends - house ... Um ..." she tapped her lips once more with her pen before looking at the paper. "The school parking lot, the field they have the pep rally in, the gymnasium for the dance, the diner they all go to ... And there's this one racing scene, but we'll have to cut that out, so never mind that ... And then the end scene where they have the end-of-school fair," she concluded. "That's all we need in it, but we can cut some more out. So we'd have about ten scene changes. For _The Sound of Music_ we can cut some scenes out, too," she added.

Hikaru stared at her for a moment and she looked at him with a raised brow. "What?" she asked, looking behind her then back at him. "Do I have something on my face?" she lifted her hand to rub at first one cheek then the other before lowering it.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, you don't have anything on your face. You're just ..." he trailed off before leaning in and resting his hand on her slightly pink cheek. "You're so beautiful," he said, almost in awe of this.

She turned a bright red and stared at him as he slowly began to descend upon her, pausing only when his nose tapped hers and his lips hovered over her own, as if he were asking for permission to proceed. She sat still, her eyes wide and staring into his, and as his lips came nearer ... and nearer ... his breath brushing across them ... she found her eyes slowly closing in anticipation.

"Hey Hikaru! Have you seen Haruhi? I think she was abducted or something! She's not answering her phone or ... or ... or anything! Daddy's getting so worried!"

Hikaru and Lillian jerked apart from each other and she quickly bowed her head over her clipboard, her heart hammering hard in her chest, almost threatening to burst from her ribcage. She heard Tamaki-senpei approaching them and Hikaru leaning back nonchalantly and once she was sure her face was back to normal color-wise, she looked up at him.

"Oh, it's just the idiot from yesterday," she said, her voice bored. Tamaki jerked back, his hand going over his heart, and he scuttled a few feet away. Kyoya, Mori and Honey were all with him, walking up after him and only Kyoya ignored the sulking Tamaki.

"Hello Ms. Fukui, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I'm looking forward to seeing you and your sister at our next Host Club event tomorrow after school, if you're coming, that is," Kyoya said as he moved over beside them. Honey, with one finger in his mouth and his other hand holding Usa-chan to his chest, skipped over after poking Tamaki a few times, and dropped down beside her, thrusting Usa-chan in her face. Mori sat beside Honey, and soon everyone but Kaoru, Haruhi and Lilac were forming a circle in the grass. Tamaki was excluded, of course, because he was still sulking over next to a tree.

Lillian smiled and accepted Usa-chan from Honey. "Thank you, Honey-senpei. I'll make sure to hold him with care until you want him back," she said, before turning her attention to Kyoya. "I'll only be coming back if Lilac wants to come back, Kyoya-senpei, but I'm sure she will, so we'll more than likely be there," she told him, before looking over at Tamaki. "Stop being an idiot, Tamaki-senpei, and come over here. Sulking in a corner isn't going to do you any good or get you anywhere, so there's not point in it," she chastised. He sat there for a few more seconds before reluctantly getting up and joining the circle. She turned to Mori and gave him a smile. "Hello Mori-senpei. We weren't able to introduce ourselves yesterday, but Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun has told Lilac and me quite a lot about each of you. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Lillian Fukui," she held out her hand for him once she finished speaking. He accepted it and shook it with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fukui-chan," he said in his deep voice.

She smiled once more and turned to look at them all. "I won't mind if you all just call me Lillian. Lilac wouldn't either, I'm positive," she said. "Besides, we're good acquaintances now, I might even say friends, so we don't care about formalities."

Honey leaned up and smiled in her face. "Do you like Usa-chan? Usa-chan likes you," he said excitedly.

Lillian smiled and held Usa-chan up to look at the bunnies' face. She pretended to study it for a moment before beaming down at Honey. "Of course I like Usa-chan, he's so cute!" she exclaimed, holding him out to Honey, who took him back with a bright smile.

She turned to face Tamaki. "Now, you really need to learn not to overreact. Haruhi's with my sister and Kaoru planning the Field Day festivities for our class, so I don't doubt that she turned off her phone. Actually, they should be on their way back any minute now. It's four-o clock after all," she said as she checked her phone.

Tamaki pouted and refused to respond, now just sulking in their circle.

"What's everyone doing?"

The entire circle looked up as Kaoru approached, his hands behind his head, with Lilac on his right and Haruhi on Lilac's right.

"We came to collect you and Haruhi. We were supposed to have a club meeting, remember?" Kyoya asked, looking at the two over his glasses. Kaoru shrugged as if it didn't matter, and Lilac immediately jumped to their defense.

"They were only helping with the Field Day activities, Kyoya-senpei. You should be nicer to people instead of immediately giving them that judgmental look," she said, her clenched hands going to her waist.

Kyoya raised a brow at her before nodding a little. "I'll take that into consideration," he said before turning back to his little black book.

Lillian looked at him with a raised brow, then to her sister, then back to Kyoya again, before shrugging and rising. She brushed off her skirts and smiled at the group. "Lilac and I should be going. We need to get home and finish unpac-" she cut off, flushed a light pink, and Lilac jumped in to rescue her. "Unpacking the equipment we ordered for the karaoke contest," she said with a smile.

Hikaru looked at her curiously as Kaoru dropped down beside him, mimicking his brother with the same look, both of them crossing their legs and resting their hands on their knees. Honey smiled and jumped up. "Okay, Lilac and Lily. We'll see you tomorrow, right? After school at the Host Club event?"

Lillian nodded and dropped down to his height, ruffling his hair and smiling. "Of course you will, I promise," she said, winking at him. He giggled and held Usa-chan closer to his body before dancing back over to Mori and tossing his arms around his neck, pressing against him from behind and staring at the girls.

Lillian turned to face Haruhi as Lilac said goodbye to them and gave the girl smile. "We should have a sleepover sometime, Haruhi-chan," she said, completely oblivious to the gaping onlookers of the Host Club. Haruhi looked shocked and Lillian raised a brow. "What? What did I say?"

* * *

**A/N: Oooo poor Haruhi . . Whelp, none of that turned out with what you thought, now did it? :P It wasn't Kaoru! :O SHOCKING! ^^ Hope you liked it! Follow, favorite, review, do whatever! :)**

**On another note, I have terrible writer's block, so my loyal readers, I have a few questions to ask you! :D  
**

**1.) For the play, should they do _Grease, The Sound of Music, or Hairspray?_ {Note: To answer this question, visit my page and vote in the Poll}  
**

**2.) For the karaoke contest, I want you to submit to me your own characters! We will have three winners, the first place winner will get the recording deal, the second place winner will get to meet their favorite band, and the third place winner will get free tickets to their favorite band's concert! (all of which are in the story of course o.o) I have a specific idea in mind for these characters you submit, so make sure you include the information for each category listed below!  
**

**3.) What should happen in the next chapter? :O  
**

**To answer these question, either PM me or review the story, and I'll read each and every one of yours posts!  
**

**_Karaoke Contest Character Layout_  
**

**_General  
_**

**Name (first, middle, last): **

**Nickname(s):  
**

**Age:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Sexual Orientation: Straight  
**

**Birthday:  
**

**Life Story:  
**

**About Him/Her:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Good Habit(s):  
**

**Bad Habit(s):  
**

**Like(s):  
**

**Dislike(s):  
**

**Hobbies:  
**

**Fear(s):  
**

**Singing Range {Alto, Soprano, Bass, Tenor}:  
**

**Strength(s):  
**

**Weakness(es):  
**

**_Future_  
**

**Dreams and Talents:  
**

**Ambition/Life-long Dream:  
**

**Best Class(es):  
**

**Worst Class(es):  
**

**_Friends/Family_  
**

**Parent(s):  
**

**Sibling(s):  
**

**Relative(s):  
**

**Pet(s):  
**

**Best Friend(s):  
**

**Friend(s):  
**

**Crush(es):  
**

**Rival(s):  
**

**Enemies:  
**

_**Ouran High School Information**_

**Do you go to Ouran Academy? If so, how did you become accepted? {Money, scholarship, etc.}:  
**

**If not, which school do you attend?:  
**

**Are you a part of any clubs? If so, which one?:  
**

**Do you have any knowledge of the Host Club?:  
**

**Class:  
**

**Favorite Subject:  
**

**Least Favorite Subject:  
**

**Status {wealthy, poor, etc.}:  
**

_**Looks/Appearance**_

**Body Type {Athletic, skinny, plump, etc.}:  
**

**Blood Type:  
**

**Height:  
**

**Weight:  
**

**Outfit(s):  
**

**Accessories:  
**

**Makeup:  
**

**Scent:  
**

**Hairstyle(s):  
**

**Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:  
**

**Appearance {if you don't have a picture erase this}:  
**

_**Extra Information**_

**Favorite Song:  
**

**Favorite Band:  
**

**Favorite Food(s):  
**

**Favorite Color(s):  
**

**Favorite Number(s):  
**

**Favorite Season(s):  
**

**Favorite Holiday(s):  
**

**Favorite Time of Day:  
**

**Favorite Host {if there is one}:  
**

**Character's Opinions of the Following  
**

_**Host Club**_

**Haruhi Fujioka:  
**

**Tamaki Suou:  
**

**Hikaru Hitachiin:  
**

**Kaoru Hitachiin:  
**

******Kyoya Ootori: **

**Haninozuka "Hunny" ****Mitsukuni**:  


**Morinozuka "Mori" ****Takashi**:  



	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Thank you to the three people who have submitted characters so far, Sonbird51, PJO-Lover1, and Carmody! Thank you all though for being loyal readers! I know you came to this because you thought I added the next chapter, but I'm so sorry to let you down and say that this is just an author's note :(**

**I'll basically be out of commission until Sunday night, at the latest sometime Monday. I'm going out of state and won't have access to a computer :( I promise to updated ASAP once I get home. Once again, thank you so much for being loyal readers, I love you all and I'm so sorry for doing this to you!**

**~'.'~Skyrose Nightfall~'.'~**


End file.
